Simplemente Amatista
by Bunny Saito
Summary: Pensamientos de un shinigami sobre su vida y de las personas que lo rodean, todo durante una tarde lluviosa de verano… ¿qué pensará exactamente?... ONESHOT, reviews please!


**Simplemente amatista**

**Introducción**

Pensamientos de un shinigami sobre su vida y de las personas que lo rodean, todo durante una tarde lluviosa de verano… ¿qué pensará exactamente?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez más está lloviendo, esa lluvia… como me molesta, y más que he dejado olvidada la sombrilla en el JuOhCho, maldita sea…

En este preciso momento me encuentro en el mundo humano, donde sólo existe la vida… el lugar donde alguna vez viví, sufrí y cometo el peor de los crímenes: tomar las almas de los seres humanos para que yo siga viviendo.

Je, si… soy un shinigami, un mensajero de la muerte… pero, muchos dicen que no soy cualquiera; en efecto, no lo soy, puesto que soy un ser totalmente diferente de los demás y una prueba de ello son estos ojos que poseo, estos amatistas que representan que no soy un humano sino algo fuera de lo común…

Aparezco desde lo alto de la cuidad, una vista bastante hermosa… esas luces citadinas, la gente que se mueve de un lado a otro; y yo , mirándolos desde lo más alto, mientras la lluvia moja mis ropas sobretodo mi gabardina negra. Lo más gracioso de todo es que ellos no me ven, sólo cuando me muestro de forma física.

Será mejor que camine entre ellos, sería divertido… y más porque hoy no tengo nada que hacer; el trabajo por extrañas razones está muerto y mis amigos están en sus cosas, bueno, excepto Hisoka-kun que se la pasa leyendo casi todo el día en la biblioteca.

Desciendo hasta que pies tocan el suelo y miro el cielo, mi rostro se cubre de esas gotas de agua que caen del cielo gris y brumoso; siento mi cabello mojado y lo peino un poco… y corro hasta llegar a la cafetería más cercana.

Cual va siendo mi sorpresa que ese lugar estaba cerrado, me molesto por dentro y busco otro lugar donde pueda refugiarme de la lluvia…

Kami-sama, odio esta lluvia porque me hace pensar en muchas cosas, como en este preciso momento en mi cabeza comienzan a divagar mis más extraños pensamientos… hasta sentimientos que prefiero no revelar…

Sin darme cuenta llego a un lugar donde hace poco hubo un gran incendio, observo el sitio y sólo veo algunos pocos escombros y lo demás, está hecho cenizas…toco mi cabeza y siento un pequeño dolor; de nuevo… por mi mente pasa la imagen de esa persona, la culpable de hacerme sentir que no soy un humano, aunque me digan que lo soy pero… no me siento en muchas ocasiones como uno.

Lo huelo, percibo el aroma de la muerte que persiste en ese lugar; como lo detesto, aunque lleve mucho tiempo en esta "labor" mi olfato se perturba con este aroma fétido,…nostálgico y oscuro…

Me pongo a pensar sobre lo ocurrido y sobretodo sobre esa persona, aquella que desea mi cuerpo para la eterna juventud; todavía recuerdo perfectamente ese rostro angelical que solo envuelve sus verdaderas intenciones, ese cabello platino que cubría uno de sus ojos… dándole una apariencia misteriosa, pero lo que más me impactaba… era su presencia, como un ángel… cuyas alas extrañamente son blancas, no como las mías que son negras… como mi oscuro pasado.

El pasado, como puede afectar a alguien… yo más que nadie desearía no poseer estos ojos, la marca de ser diferente, además de los eventos por los que pasé antes de tener esa desgarradora idea de quitarme la vida; estos ojos son la causa de todo… deseo quitármelos, porque no sólo demuestran esa diferencia que me alejó de muchos, son el reflejo de la muerte misma… del deber que tanto dolor me cuesta realizar, y que a veces me envuelve la niebla de olvidarme de todo, de liberarme de esta "vida" y ser libre y vivir en paz…

Después de este trágico suceso en Kyoto, sueño todavía con eso, con él… tocando mi cuerpo como si fuera una de sus muñecas de porcelana; sus manos frías tocando mi cuerpo, susurrando extrañas palabras que no entendía en mi oído y lo peor de todo, hiriendo mi ser, un hilo de sangre apareciendo en mi cuerpo pero se cierra al instante; lógico, estoy muerto y mi cuerpo se regenera con mucha más velocidad que el de un ser humano ordinario.

Mis puños golpean al suelo mientras lanzo un grito desgarrador porque mi cabeza desea estallar con ese bombardeo de trágicos y fríos recuerdos; me ha entrado una terrible necesidad de quitarme una vez más la vida, porque me atormenta esa niebla…

La niebla que me envuelve me incita a realizar lo mismo, una y otra vez, el sentimiento de culpa me hace sentir miserable…que no merezco vivir, como desearía que Touda se presentara fuera el que acabara con mi vida, pero…

Caigo al suelo y miro mis manos cubiertas de tierra y polvo, el agua de esas lágrimas que arroja el cielo las limpia un poco y yo,… me encuentro mojado por completo; siento que mis propias lágrimas se unen con las del cielo trato de evitar mi sollozo pero me es imposible, limpio mis ojos y al instante aparecen más de esas gotas saldas que salen de los amatistas que poseo…

Me duele mi ser, quiero morirme de nuevo… me abrazo a mi mismo, y siento mi cuerpo temblar porque recuerdo el instante que intenté quitarme la vida pero las enfermeras de ese extraño lugar me lo evitaban… o ese extraño señor,… tan parecido al causante de mi dolor.

Que extraño, estoy viéndome en ese hospital extraño… mi mirada perdida, en un estado de locura total donde a duras penas podía pronunciar mi nombre; ya ni recuerdo a mis familiares, sólo a Ruka, la única que nunca me hizo a un lado.

Una vez más me toco mi cabeza y mi respiración se hace entrecortada, siento la angustia recorrer mis venas y miro algo, un pedazo de vidrio… si, deseo tomarlo, mis ojos se enfocan en él; trato de moverme y lo tomo, lo miro entre mis manos y hiero uno de mis dedos… el carmín que brota de mi piel se derrama un poco y luego desaparece…

No sé porque, pero me lo acerco… era como si la oscuridad que me envolvió mi pasado me ordenara que lo colocara en mi cuello; realmente es correcto lo que hago?

Lo intento una… dos… tres veces, pero… no, algo me evita cometer esta locura; lanzó lo más lejos posible ese objeto y trato de tomar un poco de aire. Mi mente tomó la imagen de alguien conocido… alguien que escucha mis palabras, su mirada fría pero cálida observando a mi ser, que me abraza cuando estoy triste o siento la culpa por una muerte… y no sólo la de él, también de otros seres…

Sus miradas, se tornan preocupadas… ¿se habrán dado cuenta de estoy aquí y están por mi?... no, alucino ya… pero, siento que así estarían si lo cometo; la azulina sobretodo… la cual por sus acciones me doy cuenta que me estima o no,… a veces va algo más allá que una simple amistad; sólo desea verme feliz…

¿Felicidad?... ¿acaso es verdad lo que digo? Después de sentir esta oscuridad en mi ser ¿puedo mirar la luz de mi salvación?... ellos, mis compañeros… después de todo han estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, eso me hace sentir bien.

Una vez más miro el cielo y sigue lloviendo, hasta con más fuerza… me encuentro sobre el suelo boca arriba; entre esos escombros de lo que una ocasión fue una escuela, el sitio donde vi por última vez a ese hombre con halo de ángel.

Creo que después de todo, ya no me siento solo… puedo sentir la brillantez de esos cálidos corazones que ven por mi, que se preocupan y me consuelan cuando lloro, cuando asesino, cuando me deprimo; no sólo ellos, también mis fieles bestias celestiales…

Quiero… no, deseo que ellos nunca me dejen solo… y vean que deseo seguir adelante, creo que la segunda oportunidad de vivir que han dado es para evitar los errores del pasado; es raro pero puedo sentir la felicidad en este instante, la luz luego de la penumbra… y ellos, todos ellos sonriéndome y esperando a que me fuera con ellos… dándome su mano para no caer de nuevo en la profundidad de esa cueva en la que suelo ser prisionero.

Ya no quiero sufrir, ya no quiero sentir la tristeza… sólo quiero sentir la calidez de las personas que quiero… sus sonrisas alegrándome el día, sus palabras y a veces sus hermosas acciones; todos… amigos, no quiero dejarlos solos… no.

Y mis ojos, los amatistas electrizantes que poseo se van cerrando así como mi respiración se hace menos agitada… mi visión se hace cada vez más borrosa; tengo un fuerte deseo de dormir y descansar pero… pero…

Siento que la lluvia se detiene al instante, abro lentamente mis ojos y veo una silueta, una mirada que demuestra preocupación pero,.. ¿de quién se trata, trato de moverme y me cuesta un poco de trabajo hasta que…

-Con que aquí estabas, todos estábamos preocupados por ti…- escucho una voz muy cerca de mi y yo, abro fuertemente mis ojos encontrándome con unos esmeraldas preocupados.

-…tú…- es lo único que puedo decirle, siento sus manos acariciar mi rostro empapado de lágrimas mías y del cielo.

-Vamonos de aquí, Tsuzuki… atraparás un resfriado… baka- y me sonríe, tras esos ojos esmeraldas fríos se esconde una bella sonrisa que sólo yo tengo el privilegio de observar.

Quedo sentado y miro que posee una sombrilla con la que se refugiaba de la lluvia; y yo, no hago más que abrazarlo fuertemente, siento que se queda extrañado a mi acción pero luego me corresponde, sus finos brazos rodean mi ancha espalda…

-Estás…bien?... Tsuzuki?- me dice un poco extrañado y yo me separo de él un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

-… Me da una gran felicidad verte conmigo… mi querido Hisoka-kun- le respondo con una pequeña sonrisa, provocándole un sonrojo al chico.

-No digas locuras… Tsuzuki, me… me… tenías… preocupado, no vuelvas a irte… así de pronto…

Parece que le cuesta decir esas palabras, las cuales para mi son las mas bellas de todas; de nuevo lo abrazo fuertemente y deja caer la sombrilla de tal manera que me acompaña en la lluvia.

-Gomen na sai…- le respondo y sólo asiente con su cabeza para luego besarme, ahora yo soy el que me sorprendo; sus suaves y finos labios se unen con los míos y claro, le respondo al gesto…

Ambos nos quedamos así un rato, mientras la lluvia nos moja… y él, es el primero me separarse de mi y me mira un poco más tranquilo.

-Por qué estás aquí?

-…caminé sin rumbo fijo y llegué aquí…- le respondo sin mirarlo a los ojos, él se molesta un poco a mi gesto y su mirada se torna un poco seria.

-Baka, … vagando en tu pasado, verdad?...

-Un poco.

Se levanta y me da la espalda, se que le molesta que no sea sincero con lo que siento; sabe a la perfección que mi peor defecto es ocultar lo que siento… o disfrazar mi dolor o mi tristeza con una sonrisa.

-Ya no estás solo,… me… tienes… a mi,… y a los demás…- me dice un poco perturbado y más porque, creo que divagó en mis pensamientos.

Me levanto y lo vuelvo abrazar, sollozo un momento y él, acaricia mi cabeza y besa mi frente… luego limpia mis lágrimas y me mira.

-Te quiero Tsuzuki, y no me… gusta verte… llorar, recuerda que ya no estás solo.

-..Hisoka… yo… gracias, gracias…- me siento mucho más feliz y lo miro… el se sorprende a mi mirada, como si observara algo diferente en mi; no sé pero lo único que deseo en este momento es nunca separarme de Hisoka-kun, quiero estar con él siempre… y más, porque el me hace recordar con su mera presencia que, gracias a él mi deseo de vivir sigue vivo… la llama de mi vida sigue encendida por él…

Ya no me siento triste, mi alma se ha apaciguado un poco con solo percibir su aroma a sándalo y sus cálidas palabras; me separo de él y tomo la sombrilla para colocarla sobre nosotros pero él me la toma y la cierra.

-Ya no hace falta usarla, mira el cielo…- y miramos hacia el firmamento, había dejado de llover y poco a poco las nubles dejaban la cuidad para dar paso a un cielo anaranjado y dando paso a la noche.

De esa manera, miramos una vez más el sitio en el que estábamos… luego nuestras miradas se cruzan y responden a una sonrisa que alegra nuestras almas; después de todo, siempre hay momentos crudos que debemos derrotar para encontrar la felicidad, en mi caso… pasan los años y sigo en esa lucha pero ya no estoy solo, hay personas a mi lado que me apoyan en todo momento y que nunca,… se irán de mi lado.

Hisoka ligeramente sonrojado toma mi mano, y me dice mentalmente que es momento de irnos, yo respondo a su gesto y termino por darle una de mis más bellas sonrisas, aquellas que provienen desde el fondo de mi corazón y así,… ambos nos vamos caminando por el mundo donde la vida sigue su curso, y donde nosotros, andamos en busca de la siguiente persona que está por dejar el mundo de los vivos… el sitio donde alguna vez pisamos y vivimos, sufrimos y sentimos,… caminando entre la gente ahora nos encontramos para así llegar… a nuestro destino final…

**FIN**

Ah kami, debo decir que esto se me ocurrió desde anoche y bueno,… n.nU espero que les haya gustado.

Francamente se me ocurrió luego de realizar un AMV con una canción de los The Rasmus, y bueno, creo que colocar a Tsuzuki pensando en su vida y de las personas que lo rodean fue algo que me incitó a escribirlo en este momento, no sé... Tsuzuki se convirtió en uno de mis personajes favoritos por lo que le ha pasado y, en algunas ocasiones me identifico con él… jejeje, pero prefiero que ustedes opinen sobre ello XD.

Ya los dejo, supuestamente tengo que estudiar para mi prueba final de Derecho pero, ustedes saben… la inspiración te viene y no puedes evitarlo XD… gracias por leerlo!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


End file.
